REFLEXIONES
by Alondra
Summary: Cada uno de nosotros tiene a su Yo verdadero esperando por uno... CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.


REFLEXIONES 

por Alondra

Prólogo : La trama de este fanfic al principio podrá parecer bastante confusa... pero conforme sigan leyendo podrán entender muchas cosas... y cualquier duda se aclarará al final de la historia....

* * *

Cada uno de nosotros tiene a su Yo verdadero esperando por uno...

* * *

Una sala oscura... se enciende una luz... se puede ver una silueta iluminada por la luz recién encendida. El dueño de esta figura se encuentra cabizbajo... pero de pronto levanta la mirada dejando ver sus facciones... cabello de punta, un ceño fruncido bien marcado y una mirada profunda.

Caso : VEGETA - PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAS

Vegeta se encuentra sentado en una silla... en medio de la nada... con una luz iluminándolo intensamente... se escucha una voz...

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Yo soy Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyas.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Soy el guerrero más poderoso de todo el universo...

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?... ¿acaso te importa?

- Hazte tú mismo esa pregunta...

- ¿Por qué?.... no necesito saber nada más... sé perfectamente quien soy.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Completamente... nadie puede decirme lo contrario... ¡Quien se atreva a hacerlo morirá!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque así debe ser... nadie puede atreverse a contradecirme.

- Así debe ser... ¿acaso esa idea viene de tí o de otra parte?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que esa idea no es tuya... no viene de tí...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Esa idea te fue impuesta de niño... y tú no lo sabías...

- ¿Qué?

(Se enciende otra luz al lado de Vegeta y aparece un niño, muy parecido a Vegeta y usando ropas reales)

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- NIÑO : Yo soy Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyas... el guerrero más poderoso de todos.

- No puede ser... ¡¡Yo soy Vegeta!!

- NIÑO : Ambos somos Vegeta, tú eres yo y yo soy tú...

- ¿De qué diablos hablas, mocoso?... ¡tú no puedes ser yo!

- Niegas tu identidad...

- ¿Qué dices?

- Niegas tu niñez porque sabes que fue una etapa dura para tí...

- Eso no es cierto...

- Entonces... ¿por qué sientes rechazo hacia tí mismo?... ese niño eres tú...

- Cállate.... ¡¡CÁLLATE!!

- NIÑO : Tengo que ser el guerrero más poderoso... porque así debe ser. Todos me dicen lo mismo...

- ¿Quiénes son todos?

- NIÑO : Mis tutores, mis entrenadores.... mi padre...

- Mi padre...

- Le temías a tu padre...

- Él me decía que tenía que ser el guerrero más poderoso de todos... que tenía que ser el más fuerte..

- Odiabas a tu padre...

- Sí, lo odiaba... nunca se dignó a entrenarme personalmente... me despreciaba...

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé... nunca lo supe... yo hacía todo lo que me ordenaba... esperando su aprobación...

- Creías que haciendo su voluntad te ganarías su admiración y respeto...

- Él nunca me respetó... sólo fui un objeto para él... nunca me valoró...

- Pero aún después de eso hacías su voluntad...

- Tenía que ser el guerrero más poderoso de todos. Ser respetado y temido por todos... esa era mi idea...

- Pero esa idea no venía de tí...

- Claro que sí.... ¡luché toda mi vida por eso!

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?...¡maldición!... no tengo por qué contarte mi vida... ahora tengo otra vida y lo demás no me importa...

- Ni siquiera tu pasado...

- ¿A qué te refieres con pasado?

- No puedes escapar a tu pasado...

(Desaparece la luz junto con el pequeño Vegeta y al otro lado aparece otra luz con un Vegeta algo más joven que el actual, vistiendo una armadura de combate y usando un scouter )

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- JV : Yo soy Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyas... 

- Ya deja de estarme molestando... de una vez te aclaro que sólo hay un Vegeta... ¡¡y ese soy yo!!

- JV : Yo soy tu otro Yo... el Yo pasado... y del que no puedes escapar...

- Claro que sí... dejé de serlo hace mucho tiempo.

- Otra vez niegas tu identidad...

- Era más joven... tenía otras ideas...

- ¿Acaso no querías ser el guerrero más fuerte del universo?... ¿cruel y sanguinario?... ¿un príncipe a quien todos temieran?

- JV : He destruído naciones enteras... ¡¡soy el guerrero más poderoso del universo!!... ¡¡todos han caído de rodillas ante mí!!

- Eso no fue cierto... nunca pude ser más fuerte que Freezer...

- Odiabas a Freezer...

- ¡Por supuesto que lo odiaba!... era un ser repugnante... soñaba con algún día convertirme en SSJ y derrotarlo.

- Y no lo conseguiste...

- No... fue ese miserable de Kakarotto quien lo derrotó... me quitó mi derecho... encima te atrevió a humillarme cuando llegué a la tierra por primera vez... ¡¡Lo odio por eso!!

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Por supuesto... ese retrasado mental nunca debió quitarme mi derecho. ¡Voy a matarlo uno de estos días!

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

- He jurado que lo mataré...

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

- Porque... porque primero quiero humillarlo en un combate... para después de eso matarlo...

- Mientes...

- ¿Eh?

- Tú nunca podrás matarlo... porque sabes que si lo haces... perderás a un gran rival...

- Eso no es cierto...

- Tú sabes que sí...

- Es cierto que Kakarotto es el mejor rival que tengo... y por eso tengo la necesidad de derrotarlo para salvar mi honor... ya que si lo hago, seré el guerrero más poderoso del universo...

- JV : Lo mismo decías de Freezer... estás oscilando entre polos opuestos.

- Kakarotto acabó con Freezer... por eso tengo que acabar con ese inútil...

- ¿Y qué conseguirás con eso?

- Salvaré mi honor y volveré a ocupar el rango que me corresponde...

- Sabes que eso no es cierto... el rango lo perdiste hace mucho tiempo...

- ¡No!...¡¡aún soy el príncipe de los saiyajins!!

- ¿Así lo crees?

- Por supuesto... Kakarotto me quitó mi derecho... ¡Él es el culpable de todo!

- ¿No será que el culpable eres tú?

- ¿Cómo?

- Culpas a los demás de tus errores, creyendo que así mantendrás tu posición... sin embargo, esto sólo es un pretexto para escapar de tí mismo...

- Yo nunca escapo de nada ni de nadie...

- Mientes nuevamente...

- Algún día derrotaré a Kakarotto... ese es mi objetivo...

- ¿Por qué?

- Así debe ser... así lo siento...

- Tú nunca podrás matarlo... si lo desearas como dices... hace mucho que ya lo hubieras hecho...

- No he tenido la oportunidad para derrotarlo como se merece...

- ¿No será porque estás empezando a sentir simpatía por él?

- Cállate... ¡¡eso es absurdo!!

- Niegas la realidad nuevamente... sientes aprecio por tu rival, pero no quieres aceptarlo...

- Ya te lo que dicho antes...¡¡nadie tiene derecho a matarlo, más que yo!!

- Eso es sólo un pretexto...

- Jamás le perdonaré la humillación que me hizo pasar... como se atrevió a superar mis poderes... si sólo es un idiota sentimental con cerebro de niño...

- ¿Te has puesto a pensar por qué fue así?

- ¿Qué dices?

- Esos sentimientos débiles como tú los llamas... lo ayudaron a volverse más fuerte y derrotar a tu peor enemigo...

- Sólo tuvo suerte... pero él no es digno de llamarse un auténtico saiyajin...

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque es ilógico!... uno no puede sustentar su fuerza en tonterías sentimentales... él es...

- Kakarotto pudo ser más fuerte que tú... porque sus sentimientos le dan esa fuerza que necesita... esa energía... la necesidad de proteger a los demás...

- Esas son estupideces...

- ¿Así lo crees?

(Se enciende otra luz... en ella aparece un joven de cabellos morados, ceño fruncido y portando una espada)

- Ese chico es... Mirai Trunks... pero cómo...

- En este chico podrás verificar si los sentimientos débiles no sirven de nada...

- ¡¡Explícate!!

- Ese chico pudo ser más fuerte de tú... cuando peleaban contra Cell. Se parecía a tí en muchos factores, pero él tenía un objetivo y algo en que sustentar su decisión de luchar...

- Admito que Trunks era fuerte... pero aún así era débil...

- ¿Así lo crees?

- TR : Mi deber es acabar con los androides y regresar la paz a mi mundo... debo hacerlo por Gohan y por mi madre... ¡no puedo perder!

- Pero al final él pudo lograrlo...

- Así es... ¿pero te has puesto a pensar la manera en que lo logró?... sus sentimientos de protección y dedicación hacia sus seres queridos le dieron la fuerza que necesitaba... era orgulloso, pero también estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por los demás... algo que te falta a tí...

- ¡Yo no necesito de eso! 

- Al sustentar su fuerza y sus emociones en los demás... lo volvieron prácticamente invencible. Tú no tenías eso... sólo querías ser más fuerte que nadie... únicamente por orgullo... pero con un objetivo vacío...

- Por supuesto que quiero ser mejor que los demás... por eso no debo debilitarme... los sentimentalismos no van conmigo... ¡¡no sirven de nada!!

- ¿Estás seguro?

- TR : También quiero demostrarle a mi padre que merezco ser hijo suyo... pero es tan frío. No lo entiendo...

- ¡Ja!... ¡tú que puedes saber, mocoso!... ¡te comportabas como un estúpido!

- Otra vez tiendes a huir de la realidad...

- ¿Qué?

- Temes enfrentarte a tu hijo frente a frente... ya que en cierta manera te recuerda a tí.

- ¡Cállate!... eso no es cierto...

- Esa mirada del chico es mucho más fría que la tuya... ya que los horrores que tuvo que vivir no son nada comparado a tu vida... los ojos son el espejo del alma... y temes enfrentarte a esa mirada... ya que te recuerda a tí mismo.

- Pero él no estaba totalmente solo... tenía a su madre...

- Eso es cierto... pero él no sabía lo que era tener un padre... al igual que tú. Por eso esos intentos suyos de acercarse a tí... de conocerte... y tú lo eludías... al igual que tu padre te eludió a tí... el círculo se repite... nuevamente.

- TR : No lo entiendo... ¡por qué mi padre me trata así!... parece un ser frío y sin sentimientos. Pero... luego me dí cuenta que no era como yo pensaba....

- ¿Y porqué lo crees?

- TR : Cuando el androide me mató, mi padre se lanzó a vengar mi muerte... aún sin importarle que estaba en una gran desventaja... y lo hizo por mí... 

- ......... (silencio)

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿acaso no decías que nada ni nadie te importaba?

- Yo... sólo.... grrr.... ¡¡no lo sé!!

- ¿Ves cómo si tienes sentimientos?... allí está la prueba, porque aunque lo nieges... querías a tu hijo... y por eso lo hiciste... ya no lo evites y se más sincero contigo mismo.

- La razón por la cual lo halla hecho, no te compete a tí.... ¡¡y ya deja de molestarme!!

(La imagen de Trunks desaparece, pero permanece la del otro Vegeta y de nuevo vuelve a reinar la oscuridad. La voz vuelve a hablar)

- Otra vez niegas lo que sientes... y quieres encerrar tus sentimientos dentro de tí...

- ¿Tú que sabes?... no puedes leer mi mente... ¡dime de una buena vez quién eres y que haces en mi mente!

- Soy tu yo verdadero... el Yo que existe en tu mente y la parte de la mente que existe en tí... un Yo del que tratas de escapar...

- ¿Cómo?

- Tú eres el yo a los ojos de los demás, el que has construído en función a los demás... yo soy tu yo verdadero, el que te gustaría ser... pero lo niegas...

- No seas tonto... yo soy tal como soy y no pienso modificar mi carácter ante nada ni ante nada...

- Pero lo hiciste...

- No te entiendo...

- Tu cuerpo y mente son falsos... te convertiste en lo que eres a través de los lazos y relaciones entre los demás personas y tú. La interacción con los demás te han construído, esa relación con las demás personas y el paso del tiempo... dieron forma a tu mente...

(Se enciende otra luz... aparece una joven y atractiva mujer)

- Esa mujer... es Bulma... es mi mujer...

- Y por ella cambiaste...

- Eso es cierto... cambié mucho a su lado... me enseñó muchas cosas...

- JV : Y por ella rompiste tus principales objetivos... conquistar el universo, como había sido tu ideal principal durante tantos años...

- Nunca rompí mi principal objetivo... sólo que cambió simplemente por la destrucción de Kakarotto... por eso me quedé en la tierra...

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Esa mujer me ofreció su casa... acepté en un principio porque así tendría un buen lugar para entrenar y...

- También porque ella te gustaba...

- Eso no es cierto...

- No puedes negar que te gustaba esa humana... desde que la viste en Namek... la deseabas...

- JV : Esa mujer sólo fue un juego para tí, ¿cierto?... no valía la pena como compañera.

- No mientas.... está bien, es cierto que me gustaba desde esa vez. Pero no de la manera como dices...

- JV : Ella te ablandó el corazón y no lo quieres aceptar... temes mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos... mostrar que eres débil... 

- ¡¡Yo no soy débil!!

- Aprendiste a amar... a confiar... a creer... cosas que no conocías hasta que conociste a esa mujer... temes mostrar tu cambio... tienes miedo a perder tu identidad...

- ¿Qué dices?

- Te cubres de un aura de soberbia y orgullo... que sólo son una máscara para ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos...

- Ya deja de decirme esas cosas... me estás confundiendo...

- Ese yo que construiste... durante tanto tiempo... sólo sirve para ocultar tu mayor temor...

- Yo no tengo temores...

- Si los tienes...

- Calla... eso no es cierto...

- Temes admitir tus debilidades... la ansiedad... el fracaso... perder el respeto frente a los demás y se burlen de tí... y...

- ¡No digas estupideces!

- Soledad... temes a la soledad...

- Eso no me perturba... toda mi vida he estado solo... eso no tiene importancia...

- Por eso quieres alejar ese pasado de tí...

- Estás totalmente loco si crees que te voy a creer...

(Se enciende otra luz en frente de él y aparece Vegeta de niño... con lágrimas en los ojos)

- ¿Por qué estoy llorando?... yo no debo llorar... ¡nunca!

- Por soledad... de niño nunca tuviste a nadie... odiabas a tu padre por la soledad que te provocaba su indiferencia hacia tí...

- Eso nunca me importó...

- Eso es lo que trataste de creer en esa época... pero ese sentimiento te acompañó por siempre... encerrado en el fondo de tu corazón y de tu mente... y tu Yo verdadero siempre está llorando... hasta ahora...

(Aparece la imagen del padre de Vegeta observando fijamente al niño... luego se da vuelta y comienza a alejarse)

- NIÑO : ¡Por favor, padre!... no me ignores... no me dejes solo... ¿por qué me tratas así?... voy a ser el más fuerte, lo prometo, pero por favor... no quiero estar solo... ¡no quiero estar solo!

- ¿Acaso no eras un príncipe?... ¿no debía de ser así?

- NIÑO : Yo no tengo la culpa de mi destino... no quiero ser así... ¡no tengo la culpa!... no quiero sentirme solo... no quiero... no me abandonen... por favor...

- ¡BASTA!... ¡Detén estas imágenes estúpidas ahora mismo!.... Nunca me sentí solo, siempre estuve peleando en numerosas misiones de conquista al lado de mis compañeros...

- Esos compañeros sólo fueron una fachada, todo para ocultar que te sentías solo... sino, no los hubieras matado...

- Resultaron ser unos inútiles... no valían la pena...

- Seguiste escapando de tu soledad... aún ahora te sientes solo...

- NIÑO : Modificaste tu carácter en función a los demás... no de acuerdo a lo que pensabas... fuiste manipulado... todo fue un engaño...

- JV : Temes a la soledad, ¡ja!... eres un pobre diablo... un príncipe de los guerreros debe ser totalmente insensible a los sentimientos... debe tener un corazón de piedra.

- ¡¡Ya cállense!!... todo lo que dicen no tiene ningún sentido... están hablando incoherencias... nunca me he sentido solo...

(Vuelve a encenderse una luz y Bulma aparece)

- BL : Tu soledad se desvaneció desde que llegaste a la tierra... ya no te sentías solo... pero aún los sentimientos permanecían en tu corazón... tratando de escapar...

- Aún temes demostrar tus sentimientos frente a los demás... te sientes manipulado por los demás después de tantos años... y temes perder tu identidad si los demás te abandonan... por eso no quieres estar solo...

- NIÑO : Ese sentimiento te impide relacionarte con los demás y hacer amigos... ¿eso es lo que hubieras querido cuando estabas como yo?

- Yo era un príncipe... no podía actuar de esa manera... ¡¡NO PODIA!!

- Por eso te encerraste en tí mismo.... temes mostrarte como eres realmente... porque no quieres romper tu imagen frente a los demás... el miedo de desaparecer de la mente de los demás si otro Vegeta existiera en tu lugar...

- JV : La imagen de tu pasado... como yo... frío y sin sentimientos... capaz de matar a cualquiera por placer...

- NIÑO : La imagen de un niño abrumado y confundido por la ausencia de amor y cariño... algo que deseabas con todas tu fuerzas y nunca te fue dado... a cambio de eso, fuiste entregado a la tierna edad de cinco años a las manos de Freezer...

- Para convertirte en su sirviente... ¿por eso y otras cosas odias a tu padre?

- ¡YA BASTA!... ¡¡YA BASTA!!!!! ... ¡¡LÁRGUENSE TODOS!!... ¡¡DESAPAREZCAN ANTES QUE VUELE EN PEDAZOS ESTE LUGAR!!

(Luego del grito, las imágenes desaparecen. Vegeta se queda solo... hundido en sus pensamientos)

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- No lo sé...

- ¿Sabes que es lo que buscas?

- No lo sé...

- ¿No tenías un objetivo?

- Odio mi manera de ser, odio como soy... odio a mi padre... ¡¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!!

(Vegeta siente que las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y de nuevo una luz se enciende a su lado, dejando ver a una mujer)

- BL : No debes odiarte como eres... así te formaron... esa es tu manera de ser... si te odiaras de verdad, no podrías depositar tu confianza en los demás.

- Ya no sé realmente quien soy... es verdad que odio la soledad y no quiero volver a sentirla nunca más... quisiera ser diferente... demostrar mis sentimientos sin temor... decir "te amo" sin remordimientos ni problemas... pero no puedo... mi educación saiya no me lo permite...

(Se enciende una luz en frente de él y aparece él mismo... pero con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro)

- ¿Y tú quien eres?... ¿también eres uno de mis yo?

- V* : Soy el Yo que te gustaría ser... el Yo que temes mostrar... el yo que puede mostrar sus sentimientos y que siente felicidad...

- Claro que conozco la felicidad... la encuentro dentro de mí... en lo que soy.

- ¿Eres feliz?

- Sí, estoy seguro...

- ¿Eres feliz?

- Ya te dije que sí...

- ¿Eres feliz?

- ¡¡Maldición!!... ¡¡NO!!!... ¡¡No soy feliz!!... ¡¡A lo largo de toda mi vida nunca que sido feliz!!... Me odiaba como era... quería cambiar...

- Entonces... ¿qué es la felicidad?

- No lo sé... nunca la he conocido...

- ¿Estás seguro?

- V* : La felicidad la tienes al alcance de tu mano, pero no quieres aceptarla de nuevo por temor a expresar lo que sientes... sientes un gran conflicto dentro de tu ser... algo que no entiendes... y que te rehúsas a entender...

- El tratar de buscar la felicidad en los demás es algo... pero no es la felicidad verdadera...

- ¡Cierra la boca!.. ¡¡Tú que sabes, estúpido!!... sólo eres una parte de mí... no tienes derecho a decirme todo eso...

- Tu yo verdadero se enfrenta al yo que construiste durante tu vida... pero no debes olvidar a tu tercer yo...

- ¿Qué?

(De pronto se encienden varias luces y aparecen varios Vegetas... todos observándolo...)

- ¿Y esto qué significa?

- Todos ellos son tu tercer yo... el yo que se encuentra en la mente los demás...

- ¿En la mente?

- Cada uno de ellos es un yo diferente... un Vegeta diferente... ya que cada persona te ve de manera distinta... pero todos son Vegeta... son tú mismo... el que todos conocen, pero diferente en la mente de cada uno... en la mente de Kakarotto, en la de Bulma, en la de Piccoro, en la de Trunks... todos ellos son diferentes.

- Eso no puede ser...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Todos saben como soy yo... y no creo que me hallan conocido de otra manera...

- Ellos te observan de otra manera... de la manera que ellos quisieran que fueras...

- Cómo así...

- Cada uno de ellos se ha formado una visión de tí mismo... y todas son independientes entre sí. Ellos formaron tu propia imagen...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Las ideas cambian constantemente... al igual que esas imagenes de ti mismo. Te observas a tí mismo a través de los demás... así formas tu imagen...

- Eso quiere decir... que estos yo son representaciones de mi mismo en la mente de los demás... pero son sólo eso... representaciones... pero no son mi verdadero ser...

- VG* : Exactamente... lo has comprendido.

- Al ser sólo representaciones de tu ser, te ayudan a comprenderte... y a la vez que te conoces tú mismo, conoces a los demás de la misma forma.

(Todos los Vegeta desaparecen a excepción de la imagen del Yo verdadero)

- No entiendo... ¿por qué fue todo esto?... ¿cuál es el objetivo?... ¿qué lograrás al final?

- El encontrarte contigo mismo te ayudará a despejar muchas dudas sobre tí...

- No tengo necesidad de eso...

- Al superar tus mayores temores, te ayudará a avanzar descubriendo tu identidad y al conocerte a tí mismo es el mayor reto que puedes superar.

- VG* : Y el aprender a confiar en los demás es parte de ese camino... por eso ahora tienes oportunidad de rehacer tu vida... y dejar de encerrarte en tí mismo.

- Mi vida... ha cambiado... es verdad que ya no soy el mismo de antes. Tengo una familia, pero... me falta un objetivo... siempre creí que era derrotar a Kakarotto y hasta ahora lo siento dentro de mi corazón, pero... eso no es todo en la vida...

- Ese objetivo lo tienes al alcance de tu mano... y para eso tus ideas ya no deben tan ser estrechas, para eso debes buscar más....

- ¿Cómo?

(Vuelve a encenderse una luz y aparece Bulma)

- BL : Al aceptar tus sentimientos abrirás tu mente a los demás... y también las ideas sobre tí cambiarán. Si tú lo crees así, los demás también lo creerán.

- VG* : El ver las ideas desde el punto de vista de otros te ayudará a cambiar... y podrás descubrir la tan ansiada felicidad.

- Pero lo más importante... es aceptarte como eres, con todas tus limitaciones y debilidades... aceptar que eres diferente y si sabes la causa de tus errores, podrás superarlos sin problemas... sin pensar en la opinión de los demás...

(Ambas imágenes... la del Yo verdadero y de Bulma desaparecen... dejando a Vegeta solo...)

- Todo esto es muy confuso para mí y en cierta manera trato de asimilarlo... pero todavía hay muchas cosas que detesto de mí mismo y que detesto de los demás... esa es la verdad...

- La única verdad es la que existe en tu mente... separa tu realidad de la verdad existente... la única que puede haber...

- Pero... también sé que hay muchas personas que me aceptan tal y como soy... a pesar de mis defectos. Cometí muchos errores en mi vida, lo admito... pero aún no es tarde para rectificarlos...

- Con el simple hecho que aceptes tus errores y tu lugar en el mundo... habrás dado un gran paso en tu propio camino por encontrarte contigo mismo y con los demás...

- Ahora lo entiendo... si me acepto a mí mismo, también debo aceptar a los demás ya que ellos forman mi mundo y mi mente... a pesar de todos los problemas que tenga con ellos, ya son parte de mí... y eso no lo podré evitar.

- Y si enfrentas los problemas y la realidad sin evadirte en tí mismo... esta realidad no será tan terrible como parece... y si sabes la causa de los problemas, podrás superarlo...

- Ahora sé quien soy... y también mi nuevo papel aquí... en base a todo esto... seguiré adelante...

- ¿Cúal será tu nuevo objetivo?... ¿seguirás con la idea de derrotar a tu rival?

- Quien sabe, pero ya no será lo único que me importe. Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente y que merecen mi atención... como mi familia... la familia que formé y a la que debo cuidar. 

- ¿Ya sabes qué es lo que buscas?

- Si no intento descubrirlo por mí mismo... no lo sabré jamás...

- ¿Y entonces?

- El mundo da muchas vueltas y hay muchas cosas por descubrir... toma eso... como un objetivo. 

Luego de esas últimas palabras, Vegeta sonríe, se levanta de la silla y se aleja... sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro...

* * *

... se enfoca la ahora solitaria silla 

... vuelve a escucharse la voz

- Hoy hemos llegado a una de muchas conclusiones... la realidad cambia y solo le pertenece a cada uno. Cada quien es responsable de su propio destino y de sus pensamientos... el deseo de vivir y de morir... le pertenece a cada uno. Pero... al aceptar la verdad y no huir de los problemas por más dificiles que sean, lo ayudará a uno a crecer por dentro y de esta manera... comprender a los demás que ya son parte de nuestra realidad... pero eso ya... pertenece a otra historia...

... con ustedes

... Buenas noches.

FIN... 

... por ahora

... en el futuro

... quien sabe.

* * *

Notas finales de la autora : ¡Hola!... espero no haberlos confundido con la trama de esta historia que acaban de leer ni tampoco esperar demasiadas críticas por esto... desde hacía tiempo tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente y que deje pensando a quien lo leyera. Se me ocurrió hacerlo con Vegeta porque su mente me parece una de las más interesantes por explorar... y tal parece que así lo fue. Las ideas principales fueron tomadas e inspiradas en los últimos capítulos de la serie "Neon Génesis Evangelion", que me impactaron bastante por su temática tan complicada e ideas tan profundas, por lo tanto algunos de los diálogos pueden parecer escritos al pie de la letra, pero es pura coincidencia. Evangelion es una gran serie y se las recomiendo. Ahora, espero no haberlo aburrido mucho con esto y me despido hasta otra oportunidad... Ja ne

Alondra.


End file.
